List of Choushinsei Flashman (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Choushinsei Flashman (mentored by N/A), one of the most famous Sentai in history, all canon and fanon, and their genders are in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Prism Rangers from Power Rangers Prism. They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, etc.). *Red Flash (male) *Green Flash (male) *Blue Flash (male) *Yellow Flash (female) *Pink Flash (female) *White Flash (male) *Black Flash (male) *Purple Flash (female) *Violet Flash (female) *Orange Flash (male) *Crimson Flash (male) *Navy Flash (male) *Silver Flash (male) *Gold Flash (male) *Teal Flash (male) *Brown Flash (male) *Indigo Flash (male) *Saffron Flash (male) *Amethyst Flash (female) *Vermilion Flash (male) *Chartreuse Flash (female) *Magenta Flash (female) *Viridian Flash (male) *Burgundy Flash (male) *Powder Flash (male) *Scarlet Flash (male) *Cyan Flash (female) *Azure Flash (male) *Lavender Flash (female) *Gray Flash (male) *Beige Flash (male) *Cerulean Flash (male) *Slate Flash (male) *Cobalt Flash (male) *Gunmetal Flash (male) *Copper Flash (male) *Bronze Flash (male) *Khaki Flash (male) *Citrine Flash (male) *Maroon Flash (male) *Olive Flash (male) *Peach Flash (female) *Cream Flash (male) *Sangria Flash (male) *Plum Flash (male) *Emerald Flash (male) *Cerise Flash (female) *Mauve Flash (female) *Moccasin Flash (male) *Aquamarine Flash (female) *Pearl Flash (female) *Turquoise Flash (female) *Platinum Flash (male) *Tan Flash (male) *Bittersweet Flash (male) *Periwinkle Flash (female) *Sapphire Flash (female) *Fuchsia Flash (female) *Dark Green Flash (male) *Mahogany Flash (male) *Sea Green Flash (female) *Claret Flash (male) *Lime Flash (male) *Amber Flash (male) *Ecru Flash (male) *Taupe Flash (male) *Tawny Flash (male) *Lilac Flash (female) *Ochre Flash (male) *Sepia Flash (male) *Celadon Flash (male) *Rust Flash (male) *Orchid Flash (female) *Ash Flash (male) *Steel Flash (male) *Sky Flash (female) *Burnt Orange Flash (male) *Brick Flash (male) *Caramel Flash (male) *Marigold Flash (female) *Burnt Sienna Flash (male) *Verdigris Flash (male) *Indochine Flash (male) *Carmine Flash (male) *Linen Flash (male) *Goldenrod Flash (male) *Butterscotch Flash (male) *Terracotta Flash (male) *Heliotrope Flash (female) *Dark Gray Flash (male) *Harlequin Flash (male) *Apple Green Flash (male) *Amaranth Flash (female) *Ultramarine Flash (male) *Royal Flash (male) *Garnet Flash (male) *Rose Flash (female) *Ebony Flash (male) *Ivory Flash (male) *Thistle Flash (female) *Myrtle Flash (female) *Onyx Flash (male) *Chestnut Flash (male) *Lemon Flash (male) *Jade Flash (male) *Auburn Flash (male) *Chocolate Flash (male) *Frost Flash (female) *Sienna Flash (male) *Umber Flash (male) *Sunset Flash (female) *Cadet Flash (male) *Jungle Flash (male) *Almond Flash (male) *Mustard Flash (male) *Puce Flash (male) *Dark Brown Flash (male) *Orange Peel Flash (female) *Hunter Flash (male) *Charcoal Flash (male) *Salmon Flash (male) *Avocado Flash (male) *Wisteria Flash (female) *Coquelicot Flash (male) *Maize Flash (male) *Reseda Flash (male) *Persimmon Flash (male) *Cornflower Flash (male) *Apricot Flash (female) *Brass Flash (male) *Ruby Flash (male) *Mint Flash (male) *Forest Flash (male) *Coral Flash (female) *Aubergine Flash (female) *Hazel Flash (female) *Topaz Flash (female) *Russet Flash (male) *Pumpkin Flash (male) *Mango Flash (female) *Honeydew Flash (male) *Cantaloupe Flash (male) *Zomp Flash (male) *Alabaster Flash (male) *Pine Flash (male) *Strawberry Flash (female) *Oatmeal Flash (male) *Pistachio Flash (male) *Snow Flash (female) *Raspberry Flash (female) *Tangerine Flash (male) *Sand Flash (male) *Yam Flash (male) *Daffodil Flash (female) *Mulberry Flash (female) *Vanilla Flash (female) *Cinnamon Flash (male) *Tomato Flash (male) *Carrot Flash (male) *Blueberry Flash (female) *Watermelon Flash (female) *Denim Flash (male) *Asparagus Flash (male) *Moss Flash (female) *Manatee Flash (male) *Cranberry Flash (female) *Wheat Flash (male) *Pomegranate Flash (male) *Grape Flash (male) *Papaya Flash (male) *Thulian Flash (female) *Erin Flash (male) *Arylide Flash (male) *Flame Flash (male) *Shadow Flash (male) *Bisque Flash (male) *Spring Flash (female) *Rainbow Flash (male) Category:List of Sentai teams